FirstGeNeSiS Special
by First-GeNeSiS
Summary: A behind-the-scene aka stories special with the main cast and author commentaries.
1. Part 1

First Genesis Special

Disclaimer: I think I really need to make it very clear especially for this story that I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and I am not in any way unfortunately connected to Naoko Takeuchi or Toei Animation. Whether you believe this or not is all up to you. Enjoy!

Part 1

Five, four, three, his fingers took over, two, one. 'You're on'. He pointed directly to the two young ladies across, sitting comfortably side by side on the twin cushion sofa.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen!" The girl with a dark wavy shoulder-length hair began. "Welcome to E-Fanfic Special!"

At the sight of the turned on sign just direct above the stage, the audience clapped as instructed. Of course, nobody would want to break the rules and get kicked out from one of those rare specials done by the famous duo, A-ko and B-ko, on their top-rated E-Fanfic Talk Show.

Nobody actually knew their real names. Some speculated that it's Akane and Ban but who cares about their names, they were good with their mouths and their guest picks. With the bubbly B-ko and a more reserved A-ko, they manned their show like there was nothing else in the world.

"Wow!" B-ko responded, her long red hair tossed around, as she waved heartily to the crowd. "We sure have a powerful audience tonight, A-ko."

"Of course," She smiled prim and proper. "They are watching out for today's special. There's no other day or talk show, you know, where they will be able to see our guests today."

"By the way, come to think of it, how did you get those two to come here, anyway." B-ko was scratching her head convincingly.

"It's all about asking the right questions, right?" A-ko giggled, winking at the audience. "Well, let's not waste anymore time, shall we?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome to the show, Ms. Haruka Tenoh and Ms. Kaioh Michiru."

Claps became steady and upon sight of the hovering well-suited blond in a loosely-collared cream shirt with matching tan pants and a blazer walking calmly together with a smiling companion on who could be described as lithe and elegant with her perfectly fitted blue green sundress tracing every curve there was in her body. For a second, they were like two characters directly ripped out from a romantic anime movie. Even the room seemed to cheer their entrance, the walls reverberating the howls and whistles that the watchers couldn't contain.

Michiru bowed properly to the hosts and the audience while Haruka supposed to have intended to do the same when shy, prim and proper A-ko took the advantage to shake the blond's hand, much to the visitor's surprise. But Haruka gladly responded, throwing out her one of her TM charming smiles. And it never did fail because A-ko was ridiculously obviously blushing in front of the camera's lens.

The taller woman sat firmly straight in a way that her broad shoulders were very much emphasized compared to the other woman who was looking friendly and more approachable with her lady-like crossing of her legs just below her knees. It couldn't be helped to ignore the well-trimmed fingernails topped with a natural color for Haruka and an adorable hue of green for Michiru. Haruka may be stiff yet from time to time, she never faltered to have this simper on her eyes that unexplainably sparkle whenever she gazed at a person.

Amusingly, it took at most ten minutes to calm the audience down. "You surely are not Tenoh-san and Kaioh-san's fans, are you?" B-ko had a weird smile toward the audience who only replied with a louder cheer. "OK, OK. Let's keep quiet now, class."

Michiru's smile clearly showed how please she was at her fans while Haruka was a bit composed than how she was perceived to be.

"So…" A-ko started off with exhaling what was left of her sanity. "… wow!" Her smile's from ear to ear. "I… mean wow!"

B-ko could not help but make a funny look on her face as her eyes bulged in entertainment with her partner's speechlessness. "A-ko is a huge fan of you two." She reasoned out well which is pretty hard to miss. "How are you two?" She took the liberty to start.

"We're fine" It was the smaller woman who replied.

"We really are so glad that you accepted our invitation."

"Thank you for inviting us." Haruka replied in her normal boyish tone.

"Well, you two are very incredibly famous. Do you know that?" B-ko was the only one breathing between the two hosts.

"We did know that Naoko Takeuchi-sensei's Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon was a huge success internationally." Michiru continued. "So, it is really an honor to be part of such great endeavor."

"But your fame does not stop there, you know. You two did a lot of fanfics especially A/Us. That's alternate universe by the way, ladies and gentlemen."

"So it seems." The statement earned a gentle chuckle from Haruka.

"But I want to talk to specifically talk about working with First-GeNeSiS-sensei. After all, this is what the special is all about. How is it like doing FG-sensei's story? By the way, does she mind calling her FG-sensei?"

"I don't know about that." Michiru giggled. "We actually call her Gen, for short."

"OK. OK then. Gomen." B-ko stuck a tongue jokingly. "Gen. Let's call her Gen! How does it like to do stories of Gen?"

"What do you think, Haruka?" Michiru retreated to her partner as if telepathically forming a strategic battle plan with their mysterious smiles.

The blond could only laugh, her fingers brushing her hair sleek before strands dangled again across her forehead. "Well, it was… for me, it was a different experience each time. But overall, it was challenging enough. I mean it first turned out to be easy but as time passed by, she tend to sometimes push us to somewhere really… umm… unique world."

"They were mostly alternate universe." Michiru commented. "And she has these sometimes very emotional conflicts that are very hard to do at first take."

"Indeed. I remember there was one time that I have to do a particular scene over and over again because I was not emoting enough and Gen was like 'can you be more expressive with your face, Tenoh-san?' and I was really tired already because if I remembered correctly, I had to scream as well or perhaps make my voice really loud for that scene."

"Wow!" B-ko was pleased. "You know what, we have here some random questions that we are supposed to ask each of you. Different question for each person, but what I just heard is I guess more interesting."

"Oh, oh," Haruka teased. "What are you planning to have us do, B-ko-chan?"

It seemed that Haruka has an effect on B-ko as well, making the host's face a little bit giddy.

"Haruka, sometimes, you need to identify the boundary between reality and fantasy." Michiru playfully tilted her head toward the other woman. "You just can't go hitting girls on live TV."

The blond just had to cough in reply.

B-ko shook her head back to reality, personally witnessing the two's short conversation. It was like having the front seat of a movie theater. "Well…well… so, I have here, lists of the different fanfics you did with First-GeNeSiS. I am going to read a fic, and each of you shall tell us your unforgettable backstage or behind-the-scene experience with it. OK?"

"Sure." Michiru was quick to respond.

"A Feat of Revelation"

"That was the first fanfic, ne?" The blond asked her partner.

"Hai. But I only played a supporting role on that one while you, Ruka, seemed to enjoy that story very well. Come to think of it, I think your character on that story truly reflected your true self."

"Eh? You're exaggerating things, Michiru."

Michiru chuckled while telling the show the truth. "Haruka effortlessly hit two girls in a single story."

Everybody on the set laughed with the blond blushing to her ears. "The script called for it."

"Yes, Minako and Usagi didn't have to act to get the story done." The wavy-haired woman seemed to enjoy teasing the other.

"Shall we proceed to the next, B-ko-chan?"

The hosts could only laugh in amusement. "OK. Journey Through."

"Wow!" Haruka reminisced the moments. "That was a very hard piece to do. Character development was truly a big deal. Oh, by the way, are we talking about the first Journey Through? I am recalling the whole trilogy of that fic."

"Telling the trilogy is fine, Tenoh-san."

"The story was really emotional. It has love, joy, angst, guilt, revenge, sadness, well… there were really really really… a lot… of emotions put in there so being able to portray everything was truly difficult. In the later part of the trilogy, my character ended up this really confused person and totally bothered with almost everything. My character and Michiru's truly evolved throughout the trilogy."

"Well, Haruka, my character was not really that 'evolved', you know. I just, well… changed… literary (physically)."

"How is it like playing two different characters in one story, Kaioh-san?"

"There was a lot of adjusting done. My characters – even though they looked alike, they are still two different characters. The first one was the damsel in distress type who was a bit feisty to potential suitors while the second one was more mature and worldly, who knows more about life which Alexandr missed."

"Any special preparations for that story?"

"I don't know about special preparations but Haruka did fall down from the horse once." Michiru giggled.

"Oh~ Was it serious?"

"Nope, it was not serious."

"Hey! You pushed me from that horse, remember? My butt became sore for a week."

"Ara~ Did I?" The smaller woman's innocent face was still covered with soft giggles.

"She was to sit upfront and she sort of stretched, pushing me off. I don't know what she was thinking." The blond could only sigh in defeat. "I met a lot of bruises during Journey Through. My arm got bruised during the door scene. Then, Seiya accidentally knocked me over during the sequel. He was truly sorry after that because I was really ready on that time to take my revenge."

"And you were amply rewarded from those bruises, ne Haruka? Minako gave you special treatment in one of those scenes."

"Hey now!" It took a while before Haruka could remember the exact scene.

"But you were really enjoying that one. Minako pushed Haruka to the floor and gave her some loving."

Haruka sighed, murmuring, at the never ending comments of her partner. "It was hard to enjoy it at all with you always staring across us."

"Let me just clarify, Tenoh-san. Does Kaioh-san watch you while you do your scenes?"

"Always."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"Well, I did not watch you when you were acting on the blue screen for the Land of Unknown."

"Yes, you were not. You were flirting with Seiya."

"I did not."

"You were backstage, drinking tea with Seiya, discussing your love scenes."

"Well, flirting and discussing are two different things."

"Oh, really?"

"Ano… excuse me?" B-ko intruded cautiously. "What are we talking about?"

"My Red Angel" Both replied.

"I'm sorry for asking this but I don't remember Seiya in My Red Angel. Was he present in that fic?"

"Yes." Haruka remained her calm. "He played Kuro, Michiru's brother and lover."

"Oh, I see. So that was Seiya."

"Gen said that he fitted the looks. She just put on a lot of make up on him to make him more evil-looking."

"I know that we are really heating up on the subject here but as a host, I feel compelled to follow what I originally planned." Though she said it but her subconscious was asking differently. Nevertheless, the show must be organized. "Before jumping on My Red Angel, let's first discuss about the fic before that, The Project. Kaioh-san, you played an agent who protects a top secret project. Later, you ended up protecting Tenoh-san, the project's scientist. But halfway through the story, we know that there was more than science involved. There were these supernatural past lives you two shared."

"You've really done your research, haven't you?" Haruka winked at her.

"Umm… well… ah… oh… a… I do read the fics, personally."

"Tenoh-san, Kaioh-san!" Finally, A-ko was able to talk. "May I ask both of your opinions?"

"We're here to answer your questions." Her aquamarine hair moved elegantly along with her pleasantry.

"In… in… well, near the end of the first Journey Through trilogy, there was this well, scene, umm… a love scene to be exact. First-GeNeSiS-sensei made it so graphic compared to the others I've read from her. So, how did the two of you make it that 'hot'?

The visitors fell silent for awhile, looking at each other with a questioning face. But they were not alone. The audience, as well, including the crew, could only drop their jaw at the audacious question.

"Hot?" The blond leaned back casually, her arms spread with no care on the sofa. "…perhaps because it was the first in a long time."

Everybody grew wide-eyed.

"Haruka!" Michiru looked _amusingly_ upset.

"Just kidding." She jested before sitting up straight. "We were made to do it over and over again on that one. Because Gen was quite meticulous with the details and actions and there were just moments that we couldn't get it right. However, she clearly stated to us that we should do it at whatever most comfortable to us. It took us days to get that scene done, by the way. So, how did it get 'hot'? I totally have no clue."

"Everything was feinted though." The smaller woman added. "To hear that it seemed hot is indeed a compliment."

"Lucky for First-GeNeSiS-sensei, huh?" A-ko sighed.

Totally getting the idea, Michiru seemed excitingly pleased. "Gen was rather shy directing us for that scene. Probably as shy as Haruka."

"No way! Tenoh-san?" B-ko suddenly sprung her curiosity. "But she was so good, not to mention, so bold for that scene."

"Michiru…" A soft voice called up.

The smaller woman couldn't help but smile giddily talking to what happened for that scene. "I guess I'll leave the rest of the storytelling to Haruka."

"Tenoh-san?"

"Shall we continue now on 'The Project'?" She had a smug smile covering her whole face.

"Aaawwwww…" The audience was the one to react.

Michiru's giggles were more audible than before while Haruka suffered with a flushed face, making her looked much cuter every minute. Girls were screaming at the farthest side of the seats.

B-ko cleared her throat. "Let's continue on 'The Project' before we get our medics busy with the fainting fan girls, shall we?"

Indeed there were really a lot of girls ogling over the blond on the stage.

"And, let's not forget the silent dudes." B-ko added, pointing to the gentlemen who were busy checking out the cheerful-looking Michiru. "Snap out of it, boys!"

Both the guests laughed at the commotion going on in the small room. Everybody was commendably active and attentive to the two women on the stage.

"From historical angst, the gear shifted to sci-fi action with Kaioh-san carrying the big guns."

"Yes, I was this cool agent with all the weapons and kicks, you know what I mean. Oh, but the thrill was on the adventure. We had to go to this jungle and we made all the scenes outdoors. The props men were a marvel to do the design with the plants, altar, and everything. It was a new experience."

"Did you really have to carry heavy loads during the jungle adventure?"

"The bags and cases were practically empty. They just stuffed a lot of useless light things in there to make it bulky. And yeah, Haruka also had a share inside that bag. One day, I was carrying our luggage for that scene and I thought that the bag was heavier than the usual. It took me about almost a mile until I realized that Haruka had stuffed her energy drinks in them."

Haruka laughed at the memory. "Thanks for carrying them for me, by the way."

"You were not welcome."

"That's getting back for the horse."

The smaller woman could only shook her head in disbelief.

Meanwhile, A-ko was still paying close attention to the two. Somehow, slowly, she began helping B-ko sorting out the questions they initially prepared. From the looks of it, things were going a little bit astray.

A-ko cleared her throat, prepping for the next question, in her most innocent-sounding voice. "Tenoh-san, how does it feel raping Kaioh-san several times in 'The Project'?"

If all the people in the room were drinking something, they could have sworn they'll choke it out right at that instant.

"A-ko-chan," Whirling her hands, B-ko mildly gave a sign of restraint to the other host.

The two guests could only gape questioningly at the brown-haired host.

"A-ko-chan," Michiru started calmly as if intently holding a lecture in a very silent and attentive classroom of a university. "Honestly speaking, there's really not much of a difference with the love scene we had done in Journey Through. If you're asking the exact difference, well, in The Project, both of us had to use force with each other which is, of course, tiresome sometimes because Haruka is really strong and I had to really fight her with all my might. I believe Haruka also exerted as much effort as I did."

"I guess, that's about it." Haruka became relax again.

"Oh~ that was a little awkward." B-ko tried to regain the liveliness of the crowd back, alternately jesting to her co-host.

"You truly ask such amusing question, A-ko-chan." The blond shot her a smile. "You never fail to catch our attention."

A-ko responded quite shyly enough. The show was far from over and Michiru and Haruka was indeed getting started to warm up. More and more they felt at home inside that little studio, together with all the audience cheering at them from time to time.

"Anyway, what was the most difficult scene to portray in 'My Red Angel'?"

"Ah! My Red Angel." Haruka gleefully hinted at her partner, glancing at her sneakily. "Do you want to know the most difficult scene to portray in fic?"

"It was the first few chapters, actually." Looking indifferent, Michiru broke it immediately.

"Michiru playing the seductress was quite awkward for the two of us."

"Yes," she was a bit exasperated. "Haruka always end up laughing or chuckling at me. So, acting it out was agonizingly prolonged because of the number of outtakes."

"Really? I thought you two were really good with the innocent angel and the seductress. I mean, Tenoh-san seemed the innocent type, isn't she?"

Michiru could only sigh. "Innocent, eh?" Glancing at her side, Haruka indeed was putting on her innocent looking face, totally having no clue on what Michiru could have meant. "A scene called for me to feel her shirt and the focus was on my finger. It turned out Haruka to be making all sorts of faces when I did that. That ended obviously in a retake."

"Did I do that?" The blond was still acting her role.

"I don't know if you remembered this." Michiru completely ignored her partner, shaking her head in disbelief as she remembered more surprising happenings. "But at that time when I was supposed to manipulate Chiba-san, for some reason, he and Haruka both had a giggle attack on that scene. I don't know about them but it actually made me think for a second if I was really right for that role, you know. I mean, I totally asked myself over and over again, 'am I not fit for the seductress image?'"

There were soft chuckles by the blond, looking so amused at the seriously bothered Michiru.

"Hmmm…" B-ko tried to analyze. "Don't you think, perhaps, that you might be too good for the role, that's why they were trying to shake you off out of it as to not let you seduce them in front of the numerous viewers."

Haruka fell silent.

"Nevertheless, those are in the past." Michiru continued. "I don't want to hear their side of the story anyway."

"Michiru was outstanding as a seductress. So, everytime I looked at her, I got these chills all over me so I just had to distract myself. She was really, really scary." Haruka took her time to discuss it thoroughly. "I didn't tell you that, did I?"

The woman shook her head.

"And during the scene with Mamoru, he was teasing me with my bold lines of clearly and unconditionally stating that Michiru was my woman. He restated that the correct line should be Michiru saying that I was Michiru's woman. We just kinda laughed it out, actually. Then, he was telling me how that scene would look if it was played by him and Usagi which is of course, well, there's really no need of explaining it."

"Yes, yes." B-ko agreed. "I totally understand. What do you think Kaioh-san?"

"As I said, I already put all those things behind me."

"How do you find the action sequences, by the way? It's a bit crude and gruesome in my own opinion."

"You mean, my eyeball gauging and fire-throwing? Or the melois prelude?" She joked.

"You can tell us both, if you want."

Haruka just laughed. "It was exhausting. I was put into a lot of work. The sweat was real, by the way while princess, here, just had to sit there like the princess she was – having the front row tickets of a death match."

"Cast as a royalty does have some privileges." Her wavy hair tossed.

"Fighting with Kuro (Seiya) was awesome especially with the super powers. I liked my black wings, the shouting, and the angst. The scene was very powerful and I totally lost it for a moment."

"What's your inspiration for it?"

Haruka thought for awhile before giving off a suspiciously looking smile, sheepishly looking at the crowd. "…Michiru?"

And the room was choking with the loudest applause and cheers.

The hosts looked as pleased as well. Even the crew was grinning tremendously with the two guests giving each other the looks that only they knew on what those eyes could have meant – perhaps they were teasing each other or perhaps they were effortlessly playing with the mood.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, there's the double meaning there." B-ko, still had her mouth dry, calmed the crowd. "Tenoh-san perhaps considered Kaioh-san as the inspiring inspiration or maybe she just wanted to secretly punch her that's why Tenoh-san was so good at punching Kuro." B-ko shrugged. "Who knows, right?"

The crowd booed at the bluff. Of course, nobody would believe at B-ko after seeing how the two guests responded witch each other.

"Truthfully, I was hoping that Haruka and I will have a good physical violence scene with each other. Like maybe some cool struggles beyond the clouds or shooting laser beams with the fists."

"What? Your gun-shooting during 'The Project' was still not enough for you?"

"I just thought that it would be truly fun to once in a while kick your… umm… well…" she cleared her throat. "… behind."

Everybody took it as a joke, obviously.

Suddenly, A-ko began to move. There she was again! The place fell abruptly silent. Including the floor director was sweating unconsciously upon seeing A-ko preparing to ask yet another question. Hearts thumping were a decibel up inside the sound room.

"Kaioh-san?" The question was directed to Michiru.

"Yes?" Nobody knew if it was all a façade but Michiru didn't look at all bothered.

"Do you mind if I kiss Tenoh-san?"

"Eh?" It was the blond who answered.

"Sure!" She was smiling. Even her blue eyes were smiling. "Go right ahead."

"Why is she asking Michiru instead of me?"

"I want to kiss her on the lips." The taller woman was completely ignored. "Is it OK?"

"No problem."

"Michiru…" Haruka sounded worried, her voice softly, barely audible to the audience, called out to her partner.

"Are you sure?" A-ko reassured.

"Be my guest."

"You wouldn't get angry at me?"

"Why would I be angry at you?"

"On the lips?"

"Yes. She's right there."

"Mi…chiru…"

"I'm going to kiss her now." A-ko stood.

"Mi…"

The smaller woman was calm as ever, waiting for the host to walk to her partner.

"Wait!" A whistle stopped A-ko at her tracks. B-ko mediated grabbing all eyes to her direction. "Wow, look at the time! Let's take a break and thank our sponsors."

All the crew felt relieved.

"Now, don't go away. Later, we will be meeting Tsukino-san, Chiba-san, and of course… we will have a more in-depth talk with the author herself, First-GeNeSiS. By the way, don't forget to prepare (post) your questions for our guests. A-ko-chan and I, will personally, ask them for you so, fire away!" And the lights dimmed for a break.

"B-ko-chan…" A-ko pouted. "You stalled my kiss."

"Ah… eh… um… well… you see…" Her eyes were scattered everywhere. Her index fingers were pushing each other, nervously.

For a sharp-tongued host, the brown-haired girl sure looked down for this segment of the show.

"A-ko-chan," Haruka stood in front of the small woman, and discreetly placed her lips on the younger woman's cheek. "'Guess I owe you this one."

TO BE CONTINUED

From the Author

I made sure to post this as soon as possible. Well, here's my take for the "General" genre. I hope that this is enjoyable to read. I dedicate this to my readers of my various fics, to name a few but not limited to:

SilentKing, Newt Salamander, petiyaka, Mantaray, Hunter007, Tigon_Ookami, debora diskey, Thepillows93, Amnesia Nymph, OxMiss PeachesXo, Thepillows93, sc, Aingeal0220, Shinn, Angel Della Notte , Atlantique , Back for vengence Bunny , Akira-kun, FABIO, Swinging Cloud, jade-MEST, bahamut's king , baka-kawaii-neko , Black Caballiere , .pwned , Dilmowais23 , earthsprincess , Facing Reality , Guiding Shadow , harucino , HARUKA205 , harukalover , HarukaT.2009 , Hollywood Recycle Bin , Iamtheriver , Iatheia , Indigo Spirit , jinleigh slanzar , , Kero-chan1 , Knight-Of-The-Wolf , krugern , Leena37 , ,Marquel , Merochu , MilenaOne , misstress0 , MiSTrGosH , Mob Princess , Neptune's Mask , NewTypeOfHuman , njiteb , Number1pet , prince of the oceans , RavenAkira , Rikku-hime , Rurounisalayer , Rushingwind , Rydia241 , SayurixMion , Shiro Kishi , ShoujoGirl , Sky King Haruka Tenoh , Some Other Name , SpaceWyvern , ssj2Lizzie , TemptingDrug , TiffTiff21 , Urooj , waterxeno , xMatt17x , and YukI1990

I cannot mention everybody but you know that this fic is dedicated to you when you can exactly relate to what the characters in the story are talking about. Again, I am really very grateful to all of you for reading my stories and taking time to express your thoughts about them.


	2. Part 2

First Genesis Special

Disclaimer: I think I really need to make it very clear especially for this story that I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and I am not in any way unfortunately connected to Naoko Takeuchi or Toei Animation. Whether you believe this or not is all up to you. Enjoy!

Part 2

"Everybody! Welcome back to the show."

On the stage were the four women same as before, all ready and refresh to start the second segment of the program. A-ko looked a bit loose now while B-ko remained to be as energetic as before.

An extra couch, where Haruka and Michiru were moved to, was placed across the hosts.

"Earlier today, we listened to Tenoh-san and Kaioh-san talk as well as they answered some personal questions." As A-ko butted in, the whole stage suddenly fell into dead silence. It could've sworn that a cricket could be heard like the sound into the depth of the night. "What?!"

Everybody had a weird look toward A-ko as if uninterestingly suspicious toward the host based on what she had been doing in the show for the whole first part. Even B-ko was equally apprehensive on A-ko's sudden lax of tone.

Meanwhile, the couple was unaffected and continued to be amused at both the show and the crowd.

"Anyway, for this part of the show, we are inviting two of First-GeNeSiS widely used characters and the author, herself. Ladies and gentlemen, help me welcome Chiba-san, Tsukino-san, and the one and only First-GeNeSiS!"

As the three entered from the left stage, the hosts, Haruka and Michiru, immediately stood in welcome. Smiles and grins were exchanged as claps continuously showered the set. Well, it might be because the 'Applause' sign was lit from high above the stage, visible only to the audience, but nevertheless, the sound felt warm and soothing.

Usagi looked lovely in her blouse and skirt, all shades of pink. Usagi was a placard of cheerfulness. Every person could easily identify her with eyes closed, just hearing her voice and the unnecessary but cute sounds and comments she made with her fellow guests and the audience. The man, on the other hand, wore soft dark jeans, a shirt, and a black jacket. His attitude was as lenient as what everybody thought him to be, with a mix of humble and smug smiles across his face. First-GeNeSiS looked petite, wearing only a fitted green and cream-patterned dress shirt, a pair of black jeans and her trademark converse sneakers. Her long brown straight hair was let loose down her back as the lighting on stage accentuated her dark brown eyes. She seemed to enjoy the ambiance as well.

" 'ya, koneko-chan." Haruka greeted the smaller blond who responded with a worldly smile.

" Haruka-san, Michiru-san!" Usagi waved and bowed alternately. "I'm so happy, you're here."

Knowing Usagi, Michiru and Haruka found it both weird and adorable exchanging greetings to the other cast. Mamoru and First-GeNeSiS were occupied as well, shaking the hands of the other guests and the hosts.

When all the guests found their respective seats, Usagi suddenly fell into an awkward silent, a portion of her face could tell that she was indeed a bit nervous to be sitting there in the show.

"Chiba-san and Tsukino-san are always together, ne?" A-ko started.

"Hai!" The answer came from Usagi.

Mamoru smiled in response, clearing his throat.

"How are you today, Gen?" A-ko turned to the author.

"I'm fine. Thank you. I'm just a bit nervous."

"What? You're nervous. Now, why on earth will you be nervous?"

She just laughed hesitantly. "This is my first fic-related interview." She sat the closest to the hosts followed by Usagi then Mamoru. Same as before, Haruka and Michiru, were positioned on a separate couch across the two hosts.

"There's always the first time to everything, right?" A-ko did all the talking this time. "If you don't mind, Gen, I want to ask the questions first to our couple here, Chiba-san and Tsukino-san. Let's leave the in-depth questions for you later." There was a wink which was certainly uncalled for, but the author had put on a reserved smile.

B-ko organized these small cards she had been holding unto in a way that it looked like she was shuffling them ready for play. "Tsukino-san, the first fic you did with First-GeNeSiS, was A Feat of Revelation. Minako was supposed to be the main character on that story but it ended like you and…" She coughed it a little, trying to emphasize the statement. "…but it seemed like you and Tenoh-san had the most 'interaction' or time with each other. Did you enjoy it?"

Usagi became flushed, more flushed when Haruka, casually gazed at her. Well, if you say Haruka gazing, then, a mere casual one means a deep and intent one to a normal person's eye.

It was certainly a trick question. How on earth could Usagi answer it, truthfully or not, when her fiancée was close to her side? Did she really enjoy the flirtations with Haruka?

"Uh… well… Mamo-chan is still the best!"

Haruka could only laugh at the Usagi-branded reply. Even the rest of the cast were amused and felt lenient to the innocent girl.

"Oh c'mon, Tsukino-san." B-ko continued. "Most of the fics you did with Gen, had you and Haruka having this connection. Especially with Journey Through… you were good at the tavern, by the way. Very pure and innocent."

The blond girl blushed, stammering, more nervous than before, but still one could see a pair of cheerful-looking eyes.

"Tell us, Tsukino-san, were your scenes with Haruka a result of hard work of did they just come off naturally?"

"Usagi-chan was very hard-working in her scenes." Haruka interrupted. "But I believed that she felt more comfortable doing it with her boyfriend."

"Oh no! no! Haruka-san, I do enjoy being with you."

All eyes suddenly diverted to the long-haired blond. Mamoru was confident enough to close his eyes and pretend he never heard it.

"Umm… well… uh…" Her fingers became suddenly restless, clasping and unclasping each other. "Haruka… taught me a lot of stuffs!"

"Eh?" B-ko had turned to be very much attentive now. "Teach you, eh? Like what kind of stuffs?"

"Eh?!" Usagi's defenses were all over the place. "Well, umm… ah… like for example, during Journey Through, she taught me to be calmer and more docile than I was to get into the character because she said that I was just too cheerful. And…and… and I really like doing scenes with her because she is just so professional. You know, she really gets everything perfectly." Usagi's expressions changes rapidly with her words that the audience including the hosts themselves were quite amused just seeing the young blond talk about Haruka enthusiastically.

"I see. That's good then. Chiba-san?" She diverted to the man. "Earlier in the show, we talked about a scene in My Red Angel wherein you and Tenoh-san, well… had a giggle attack. Tenoh-san said that you both giggled because you tried to shake off the effect that Kaioh-san had for the both of you. Is that true?"

"The scene at the apartment?"

"Yes."

"We did laugh a lot on that one despite the seriousness of the scene. I believe Usagi also had her share of the laughs. Thinking of it now, the scene was rather scary and tense because there were piles of emotions built up between Tenoh-san and Kaioh-san. I, the poor me, was caught in the middle of it all. So, I was like the spectator for the both of them. Of course, I already worked with them before and the dialogues were just too direct to begin with. That was new on the plate."

"New, huh?"

"The previous ones with me in it were, the first fic, A Feat of Revelation wherein I got to be an extra on that one for Usako; Masquerade Night was a historical drama and my role expanded a bit more on that one; The Project, on the other hand, had some mysteries, and I got to be involved in a lot of action, conspiracies, and those kind of thrills. Comparing them to My Red Angel, the fic was rather bold and provocative, if I may say it." He glanced at the author who was contently and silently listening to the cast's comments.

"Any comments, Gen-san?"

"Everybody was so cool to work with and making stories for them was quite an exciting as well as a good learning experience on my part."

"So, you don't get into trouble with the cast?"

"Nothing is perfect, of course. There were times that the cast were quite hard to manipulate and bend or accentuate more their personalities. Because I did challenge them as well as myself that they could be put in every bit of genre there is. I did contemporary, historical drama, adventure action scifi, supernatural fantasy, and lastly, comedy."

"Oh, I see. Wow! I just know that now. So, are there other genre you want to venture to? Horror, perhaps?"

"My Red Angel can be categorized in that one – supernatural, fantasy, horror."

"I see. I see." The host nodded saying as if it was indeed educational.

"Gen did push us to the limits, ne?" Michiru smirked at her partner.

"I never thought that Michiru could squeal like a high school student in Within These Belts."

"Hey! I didn't squeal in that story and my role was a university student for your information."

"But you were head over heels in love with me."

"Weren't you, too? But, you have right timings on the punch lines."

Gen reservedly laughed, remembering her experience on Within These Belts. It was one of those stories that, she, herself didn't expect to complete. After all, it was comedy, and well, comedy was not really her forte and to have Haruka and Michiru do comedy was a risk, putting on the line their reputations.

"How do you exactly create your fics?"

"I write them metaphorically from my experience in an annual basis if I may. As a matter of fact, for The Project, the name of a tribe mention in it is an anagram of my instructor's name. Then, a name of a thing in that fic was the last syllable of my nickname. As for plot and events, I try my best to be original on that one but the inspiration came from real life situations converted to a fic-compatible event."

"Oh…. Is that so? Gen," the host resumed. "Of all your fics, what is your most favorite?"

"Hmmm…. I have to say, My Red Angel. I dunno, I just love it, the adventure and the facts that I injected into it. But if one is looking for an ultimate adventure, then I pick The Project. However, I wrote The Project as meticulously as possible, concentrating on every bit of detail, so I am not sure whether the readers find it good or just plain cumbersome. I did not use a beta reader so mistakes were inevitable."

"Don't you have any hard time writing it?"

"As a matter of fact, there were two hurdles I encountered for MRA. One was on how to describe the Land of Unknown. I wanted it to be a very unusual place, a place that I haven't seen before, in movies and such. But, I'm already injected with ideas from books and movies so it was difficult for me to come up some new ideas. What I did was to think of things that were harmful to men at present time. So, I thought about man-made pain, pollution to nature and natural pain of hot and cold. The next difficult part to write was on how innocent weak Haruka would kill thousands of minions. And until now, I didn't know where I got the eyeball-gauging idea. It just popped!"

"You really put a lot of effort in your writing, huh?"

"Doesn't every author?"

The hosts immediately laughed it off. "Everybody knows that you already have lots of HxM fics published in ff. Don't you have other fanfics you made?"

"Actually, other fanfics I made was over five years ago. They were Fushigi Yuugi fics and they were not worth reading because they're just soooooo corny --- more mushy than A Feat of Revelation. Pairings were the unconventional ones – Miaka and Noriko, then Miaka and Chichiri." By the way she blushed, she was trying hard to hide her embarrassment. "Feat was my first ever fic followed by several Fushigi Yuugi fics. After that, I began again with Journey Through, my first AU. And everything sprung from there."

"So, recently you didn't bother to create other fanfics?"

"I tried to create a Natsuki x Shizuru fic, but it only reached two pages. I couldn't continue anymore."

"Since you wrote mostly HxM fics, then, there must be some reason behind it, huh? Gen, who do you identify more, Tenoh-san or Kaioh-san?"

The author, hoping to take up a bit of the moment to collect her thoughts, glanced at the couple on the other side only to find the two pairs of eyes gazing back at her, as if asking the same question.

"Hmmm… who do I, myself, identify more? Well, I was a bit boyish years ago but I am not so sure to count that one because since it was the stage of adolescence, hormones do play big roles. I still feel comfortable wearing sneakers, slippers, or anything flat."

"I remembered you wore dresses several times." Usagi interrupted. "And… you often sat under a shade to work on the scene and you cross your legs so gently, then your fingers brushed your hair as the wind softly blew on you. I think you identify more with Michiru-san."

First-GeNeSiS couldn't help but laughed loudly. Usagi told it seriously that it was a bit humorous to hear. "Well, I guess I'm just being me. So, there's really no one that I can most identify with. If by chance I looked like Michiru-san or Haruka-san is because writing their characters and their personalities may sometimes brush these things on me and I would just unconsciously apply them as reflex or habit of mine in my every day life."

"Like how?"

"I don't know. I just told it based on Usagi-chan's perception of me."

"OK." A-ko seemed satisfied now. Though A-ko and B-ko were alternately asking the questions, they were still right on track and managed to be all hyped up still for the show. "Let's play a game. When it's your turn, I will state a specific person in the cast who is among us here, and you need to tell us something you know about him or her that is related on the Gen's fics."

"So, that's a game, huh?" Mamoru sounded bored though.

"Yes, yes" B-ko was still in the mood. "Let's begin with Chiba-san." She grabbed her chin as if thinking on who's the person that she wanted him to comment on. "Ah! What can you tell us about Tenoh-san?"

He thought for a moment before he put on an evilly teasingly smile. "She actually tore Michiru's dress on the various rape scenes in The Project."

"Hey! That was an accident! I didn't know that the dress could be easily torn."

"Hai, hai. Because she was not that forceful." Mamoru was being sarcastic.

Michiru giggled it off.

"Is that true, Kaioh-san?" Of course, the host, a representative of the greater majority, asked the curious question.

"We were supposed to feign the tearing of the dress. It turned out that she actually stripped me off." Somehow, the memory amused her.

"And…"

"We had to take a break after that because Haruka ridiculously panicked and overreacted on it. If you didn't get it, then, try imagining a raging and frightening Haruka who suddenly turns to an apologetic and bowing mortal in a second."

The vivid description might indeed do it because it seemed the audience could only drop their jaw. Well, that was something new. The hosts, themselves, also nodded mindlessly, still to be awakened from their shock.

Haruka folded her arms, her face glowing red just below her eyes.

"Let's proceed." B-ko turned to A-ko.

"OK." A-ko looked at Usagi. "It's your turn, Tsukino-san. Tell us something about… hmmm… Kaioh-san."

"Eh? For Michiru-san? Oh, um… ah…." She was supposed to be thinking but somehow, she was acting as if she was posing; not with a single pose but a variety of poses that perhaps corresponded to a change of her brain's wavelength. "Michiru-san helped me brush my hair during Journey Through." A wide naive smile flashed across her face.

Somehow, Usagi's comments did manage to bring out some laughter from the audience.

"Well, I guess that was still acceptable. Kaioh-san!"

"Yes?" Even her voice sounded proper.

"What do you know about First-GeNeSiS?"

"First-GeNeSiS? I didn't expect that I'd be the one to talk about Gen."

"Well, that's the game."

"You're just deciding on your own. Isn't it a bit unfair?"

"Our show, our rules."

Michiru was all game, all reserved, and always accommodating to every question and every person there was inside the room. "OK then, let me think for a sec."

Her eyes thought, sparkling so attractively before she laid them on Gen, herself, her lips, curving in a sinister smile, a bit sly and teasing.

In response, the author could only reply innocently, not knowing what kind of plot Michiru had bore in her gorgeous head.

There were exchange stares as if conversing with their lids and brows; the movements of their cheek muscles in the most secretive way finally got the intrigue among the hosts. The tension ended with Gen's raised brows just before the author realized the exact thing the aquamarine-haired woman was thinking. "No way, you wouldn't tell."

"Hmmm…"

"You mustn't."

Then, Michiru's smile widened and glistened that not long, she had felt her victory. Gen, exasperated, could only stoop, her head already beginning to grow red.

"Well, if you must know something about Gen," the woman began. "During Masquerade Night, Gen was crying the whole time during Mina's dialogue." Yes, she said it. She finally said it and so casually at that. "It was so unlikely and it took Haruka and I a long time on consoling her before she calmed down."

"Oh…" The hosts had their eyes alternately dancing between Michiru and the author.

"Guilty as charged." First-GeNeSiS sighed in defeat. "Mina did deliver the lines well enough so I found them really moving. So, I guess that's my secret, huh."

"Okey…" B-ko resumed the cheerful setting. "Now that we know something about Gen, how about you, Haruka? Tell us about," there was a short pause. "Tell us about Tsukino-san."

"Eh?" The taller blond seemed quite amused at the task relegated to her.

"Eecckkk! What are you thinking, Haruka-san?" A nervous Usagi had her face saying all she was feeling. "N…nnn…nnnooo embarrassing stuffs, O…O…K?"

"Hmmm…"

Somehow, the thrill that Haruka was creating had everybody on the edge of their seats, as if waiting for the vampire to finally bury his fangs on the helpless damsel.

"Usagi-chan is…" The commentary started with Haruka's serious-looking face. "Hmmm… I apologize that I couldn't think of something right away. You see, I was expecting that I will be the one to comment on First-GeNeSiS. Hmmm… For koneko-chan…. Ah! Here's a good one. She was one of the Meloish in My Red Angel."

"EEEEHHHHHH????? That's a lie!" Usagi's eyes widened which only brought out fits of laughter from the taller woman.

Even the boyfriend was snickering as well.

"That's so mean, Haruka-san. I wasn't one of the Meloish."

All eyes were on the young lady. Everybody was exerting this aura of doubt even though Haruka was already laughing helplessly.

"Hai, hai." First-GeNeSiS came to the rescue. "Tenoh-san is joking, obviously. But we did consider the possibility of putting Usagi in one of those leather-clad suits."

"EEEEEHHHH????" No doubt, all the surprises were on Usagi this time. "I didn't know that."

"But didn't you try fitting one of the Meloish' costumes at one time?"

"Ah, well, umm… eh, ah… that was…"

"Hai, hai."

Now, Usagi was glowing red.

"That should be interesting, ne?" A-ko had her imagination all over her head.

"Anyway," Haruka regained her composure. "I have to say that Usagi-chan's dancing has improved very much."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much, well, if there would be some secrets that I know about her, then I am not remembering them right now. Perhaps some other time."

"Last player, I think you already know."

"I am going to say something about Chiba-kun, right?" First-GeNeSiS looked up to the man as if the answers were written deep in his eyes. "Chiba-kun had always been very professional. He is a good supporting character for most of the fics. I believe he enjoyed his role in The Project with all the mystery and all including the action sequences." Each word was scrutinized seriously. "But somehow, I have a question to ask of him. A-ko-chan, B-ko-chan, do you mind if I ask it here?"

"Sure."

"Chiba-kun, do you wish for me to pair you up with Michiru?"

"What?" Amazingly, the calmness surrounding the question resulted on a jolt. "Ummm… I don't mind."

"Mamo-chan?" A teary-eyed Usagi suddenly turned to him.

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan," First-GeNeSiS added. "If that ever happen, you'll obviously be paired up with Haruka!"

"Eh!" It was a pleasing surprise. "That would be great."

The hosts got hold of their heads. Indeed, some characters never do change.

"It will be lovely if you'll give her a Meloish-ish role next time, Gen." Haruka teased again.

The long-haired blond stuck out her tongue childishly. "I'm not falling again for you!"

"Eh? Again?"

"Ah… no, I mean… well my character did fall for you in some of the fics."

"Oh?" She was teasing her mercilessly.

"Stop!" B-ko blew the whistle. "We're ending the second segment now." Certainly, maintaining order with all these hype-up casts with the audience enjoying what they were seeing was a bit frustrating and pleasing at the same time.

A-ko helped her partner. "But before we go on a break, let us first drop the last couple of questions on the author, herself?"

"Yes." She was all ears.

"These are a bit personal, by the way. I hope you don't mind."

"Fire away!"

"What's your outrageous FG fanfic-related experience that you experienced outside the fanfic realm, cyber world, or outside the PC?"

"You mean my personal chores or events?" So, the question turned out to be confusing after all.

"Perhaps, or let me rephrase, have you ever met a reader or reviewer personally?"

"Now, that's clearer. No, I haven't. Once, a good friend of mine whom I see from time to time read a couple of my fics. But she has gotten busy nowadays, so, that makes it impossible for her to read."

"Last question, what's your dream?"

"I have lots of dreams."

"Fanfic-related dream?"

"I always want to see or to know my fics to be adapted in some other form like in a play, doujinshi, or be interpreted in other ways. You see, my favorite doujinshi artist is Yamada Mario of Studio Canopus and one of my wildest dreams is for her to draw the story of My Red Angel as a Haruka and Michiru doujinshi. You see, I'm a visual person. Last year I even tried to gather various artists to draw me some scenes of My Red Angel, because this is the most visually-rich fanfic that I have, and then I plan to make a music video or like an opening credits or sequence of it. But somehow, I guess, it's hard to find people to cooperate voluntarily."

"Wow, we did not know that."

"Actually, I posted on several boards on recruiting graphic artists to draw for me. But it's quite impossible. I sometimes draw during free time but to do everything alone is if not impossible, is totally hard work and I still got some other matters on my plate. I have my family life, personal life, career life and I have my cyber life. I became just recently (late last year) a graphic editor for a scanlation group."

"Come to think of it, all the fanfic authors are really doing the fic writing things from their own will and to find time to do it is truly commendable."

"I agree. To tell you honestly, I already started working last year. That's the reason Rising on New Land became stagnant for quite a number of months. It is only when I quit my job that I was able to continue writing the story again. So yeah, I'm pursuing graduate studies as of the moment. Starting with Journey Through, followed by Masquerade Night, The Project, My Red Angel, Within These Belts and finally the completed Rising on New Land marks the end of my BS degree era. This special is parallel to A Feat of Revelation, a starter and the special, an ender supposed to be. But don't worry, if time permits, there is still one more story I have in mind for our favorite couple, Haruka and Michiru."

"So, you're still planning to write one more story?"

"I cannot comment on how soon though."

"But you already have an idea?"

"Yeah, but the difficult part is writing it. You see, I'm a visual person. I'm not a wide reader. I only read three complete novels in my entire life. Two of which were compulsory for my course. The third one was from my own will."

"Really? You don't read pocketbooks or novels? How about magazines? Reader's Digest?"

"Nope. But I do have a collection of Archie's Digest Magazines," the author giggled innocently.

"How about fanfics? I'm sure you do read them."

"Yes, I read some fanfics. Hey, I thought you're going to ask me only two questions."

"Oh… does that mean we have to pay extra?" They shoved it off with laughter.

"I will tell you something good. The first fic that influenced me into writing fics was something about the moon which unfortunately I couldn't remember the author and the title. It was a Haruka x Usagi fic. Following it was a fic entitled Dangerous Curves which I found a bit titillating for my little girl's mind. I forgot the author again. But these two were the one that brought me to write A Feat of Revelation which was so cheesy, I think." She paused, laughing at the memory.

"Anyway, the fun begins here. Journey Through, my first A.U. followed by several A.U.s, was influenced by And Now, Voyager by KazeGiovanni. This was a fanfic from hamena. I hope I remember everything right. So, that is me, trying to recreate the wonderful ambiance that KazeGiovanni created on that fic. If you're going to read that particular story, I think you're going to notice the influences I derived from it. After that was the birth of several A.U.s but everything was already thought about uniquely.

"From time to time, I read other fics. To name a few of my favorites: Broken Promise (Ayu no Ichigo), Calendar Shoot (kin-kaze), Boston Marriage (auraluna7), That life we had in 18th century Paris (Lyra14260), and my most favorite Kaleido Star oneshot, Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous (). I'm sure there will be more fics that I'll come to like in the future. But well, these are those as of the moment. Ironically, I like light fics but I tend to write melodramatic ones. Hey, I think I have talked too much already."

"No, no, not at all. It's refreshing to hear all of that."

"Thank you. I hope your audience is not bored."

"Ah! Don't mind them."

And a loud applause suddenly erupted. The sound was indeed nice. Perhaps, the applause signage was lit again.

"So, ladies and gentlemen," A-ko resumed. "You heard them and we're done with our second segment of the show. For the third installment, we will be reading your questions to any of the cast here to whom you address your question to. And they will gladly answer them. So, prepare your questions guys, have them ready, and post them here. Then, we will be right back after this break."

And out! The stage dimmed as instructed. The show will be right back for its third and final segment after the break.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Notes

In case you're still confused, yes, the third part includes you! So, if you have a question – may it be realistic, creative, or imaginative – then be prepared to be part of this story! As much as I want to continue this story independently, but the audience/readers do play a huge role in its continuity. I need at least ten questions from the readers to be written for Part 3, the last part of the show. For the meantime, I'll be waiting for those. Hopefully, the next update will be in mid-April or early May (depends on the availability of resources). See you on the next update!

I would like to extend my acknowledgment to those who have just read or opt to read my other stories and was left unacknowledged in my previous chapter: RubyNury.


End file.
